


Innocent Eyes

by blossom_angel85



Category: RoboCop (1987), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava was just like any other girl, except she had a secret, a secret none of her friends knew about. To them she was a singer/songwriter, Her family however were hunters, hunters of supernatural beings and from the men of letters to which she had been expected to join when she came of age. She leans she is wanted by the angels and the demons for their own agendas as she has such a pure and innocent soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OC fan fiction. I am writing other fan fiction stories which is on fanfiction.net. I will at some point put the others up on here as well. They are mostly SPN, some Buffy and 7th Heaven. I do watch supernatural and am caught up on the current season, however it isn't set in any particular season and will most likely use the bunker as a safe haven at some point. The Angels and Demons both want Ava as she has such an innocent and pure soul for their own agendas and the Winchesters and Castiel need to protect her from the army of angels and demons who are after her. Ava is a character I have made up and to give you an idea, she is face claimed by an Australian singer called Delta Goodrem. She is from both the Robocop world and Supernatural world. Her step-father is Alex Murphy (Robocop) and her father is Michael Winchester which is another OC I made up who is brother to John Winchester (SPN). My main characters for now will be Ava, Dean, Sam and Castiel. I may bring other SPN or Robocop characters in later on. 
> 
> I don't know how often I can update this fan fic, but it will be as soon as I can as I do work full time as well. I hope you all like this story and please give it a chance, Ava is quite sentimental to me. Constructive criticism in reviews or messages are always welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Innocent Eyes  
Chapter 1: Beginnings

Ava was just like any other girl, except she had a secret, a secret none of her friends knew about. To them she was a singer/songwriter, to her family however, She was a hunter, a hunter of supernatural beings. It wasn't like she wanted to grow up with this tag, netherless.. The family she had been born into were all hunters and men of letters. Her father Michael Winchester was a men of letters and her step father Alex Murphy was a beat cop. Although Alex was only her step father, she considered him her father as he was the one who helped raise her till he was killed and also the fact that she didn't know for a long time that Michael Winchester was her biological father till after her step father was killed by some street gang who had a specialty in killing cops. Added to this, her Uncle John (Michael's brother) Was a hunter of the supernatural. He had become a hunter after his wife had been murdered by a supernatural being which he later found out was a demon.

All her childhood, it had been drummed into her that she was to become one of these things, but after seeing how her family broke down after the loss of her step father, She fought this title and so as she began to grow up, she decided to try to move away from that side of herself and her family and so she choose to become a musician, a singer. It was a decision which shocked her family to the core, It was unheard of that in the Murphy-Winchester family, that the family members became anything other then a cop, a men/woman of letters or a hunter. They were all supportive of her, however she knew they looked at her differently and she felt like the odd one out for most of her life which almost relieved her in a way. She felt at peace with that the majority of the time for some reason, but due to that, often felt alone and just out of reach of everyone else. 

Music was her life, Music was her passion and in music and singing, she could feel alive, feel excited. She felt she had a purpose. Her purpose was entertaining people and she loved it. She loved being on stage and working the crowed. It meant everything to her. It wasn't about being famous or being in the spot light, it was simply about entertaining and bringing joy into other people's worlds and lives through her music. Her music and lyrics were mostly written by herself and a few writers she liked to collaborate with and it was about her own experiences, about her own feelings and thoughts on things. She liked to write songs where people could relate to her and think that song could be applied to their own situation.

It was on one of these nights when she was on stage singing to the packed entertainment centre when she suddenly spotted two familiar faces in the crowd and she couldn't help but freeze up for a moment, before she collected herself and continued her singing as if nothing had occured. Although they kept in touch through the odd text message and facebook messages, She didn't see much of her cousins Dean and Sam Winchester. They had grown up as Hunters as well, following in John Winchester's footsteps and they were the only two to fully understand why she didn't wish to be involved in that life. They wanted to protect her as they saw her as someone they wished they could be.

Neither of them wanted the hunter life, but never got the chance to get out of it like Ava did and so instead, they both decided to watch over her as they knew the demons would want her, her innocence was so pure that the demons could smell it and wanted to take her soul, wanted to use it for their own agenda. It was the last set of the night and so she moved her head towards backstage, telling them with her eyes to meet her once she was offstage. She smiled back at the crowd and took her bows before waving and heading off the stage where she took in a deep breath, removing her ear piece and then taking a big drink of water. She began walking to her dressing room and then as she walked, she was stopped by her security detail. "Ma'am, Two men are claiming they know you", One of them said as they pointed them out to her. She smiled as she nodded, "Yes, they are family", She said as she continued walking closer to them, indicating to them to follow her into her dressing room.


End file.
